Entre Los Reinos del Amor y la Venganza
by TheWomanWitch
Summary: Emma Swan se ve envuelta en la vida turbia de una mujer de la noche, donde conoce el lado más extraño de la reina malvada.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Emma sentía los pasos del caballo ya mayor que la transportaba a su destino cruel, no habían ventanas pues a los esclavos ya no se les permite ver el sol sin permiso de su amo. No lograba aún entender cómo llegó a esa situación, un día era la princesa del reino blanco y al siguiente la reina malvada Regina había conquistado y derrotado a sus padres los reyes White.

Sentía un miedo que no podía describir, esa sensación terrible de saber que nada acabaría bien, pues el día en que el reino blanco cayó, sintió ese mismo miedo. Ese día, llegó un mensajero del reino oscuro, con un pedido personal de la reina para Snowhite, decía específicamente que si el reino blanco se rendía y entregaba a su reina ningún ciudadano saldría herido, mi padre David río ante aquella carta sin saber cuán reales eran sus palabras. Para el medio día, el reino estaba sitiado por el ejército más grande jamás visto, encabezando la marcha estaba la misma reina malvada, Regina, implacable y hermosa.

Los ciudadanos estaban en pánico, pero el Rey David preferiría morir antes de entregar a su esposa, mi madre, todo lo que pasó ese día fue su culpa, ya que el odio de Regina solo estaba reservado para ella, por haber matado a su único amor.

La guardia real estaba en el castillo, los hombres más leales del reino y aún así, temblaban bajo la expectativa de morir en manos de la reina malvada, pues su poder iba más allá del militar, posea magia oscura tan poderosa que no necesitaba ningún ejército para salir victoriosa.

Mi madre, la reina, me abrazo en el salón del trono mientras David gritaba órdenes a sus soldados, nadie imaginó que la traición vendría de uno de los consejeros más preciados de la reina, el enano gruñón, no estaba dispuesto a ver morir a su esposa e hijos por una mujer que ya no era la valiente Snowhite.

Los mismos soldados abrieron las puertas al ejército de Regina, sorprendentemente cumplió su palabra y nadie fue lastimado, ni hombre, ni mujer, ni niño. Al llegar al salón del reino, ya me encontraba escondida para mi protección, nunca logré ver a la reina malvada, la oscuridad llegó a mi mucho antes, un ligero golpe y todo se desvaneció.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, minutos de ser vendida como esclava, desearía haber hecho muchas cosas antes, cosas banales, como enamorarme, hacer el amor por primera vez, inclusive oler las flores parecía un sueño ahora, todos saben como terminan las esclavas.

El caballo luego de dos días de viaje al fin se detuvo. Me sentía débil no había comido nada en ese tiempo, solo un poco de agua que me había dado mi nuevo carcelero. Apenas se abrió la puerta un fuerte rayo de sol deslumbró mis ojos, no vi quien me colocó aquellos grilletes en las manos y el cuello como un animal. El hombre, su voz, era ronca y tosca al igual que sus manos, tiró de la cadena sin consideración, y caí al suelo.

-Levántate, vamos, que te espera tu nuevo hogar. Dijo el hombre.

¿Hogar?, pensé. No hay hogar para mi ahora.

La casa a la que me forzaban a entrar era bastante antigua, con ventanas cubiertas del todo por cortinas rojas de seda, habían dos pisos, probablemente con varias habitaciones disponibles. Al entrar noté el aroma a jazmín barato y las paredes blancas con adornos sexuales.

No podía creer en donde estaba, solo con mirar de reojo a la mujer mayor ridículamente bien vestida con maquillaje ostentoso, que se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa, me di cuenta que mis miedos eran ciertos, fui vendida a una casa de burlesque.

El carcelero libero mis cadenas, antes de marcharse, beso la mano de la mujer mayor y me susurro al oído.

-Nos veremos pronto, en una de estas habitaciones princesa.

Su olor era nauseabundo, y el frío de sus palabras me ahogo en el que sería mi futuro. La princesa Emma White ahora solo sería una prostituta.

-Despierta ya niña. Dijo la mujer al notar mi monólogo interno.

-Hoy empiezas una nueva vida, tu reino a caído y yo aprovecharé esa desgracia, eres una princesa, virgen, además de que muchos aquí en el reino oscuro odian a tus padres. Así que haré una subasta lo más pronto posible por ti pequeña. Y si piensas que puedes escapar de esta pues, solo recuerda que hay destinos peores que la muerte.

Cada palabra de esa mujer fue como un cuchillo al pecho, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba con las esclavas que trataban de resistirse y escapar.

-Ruby! Ruby cariño ven aquí. Gritó la mujer.

A lo que bajando rápidamente las escaleras de caracol apareció una hermosa joven de piel blanca y ojos verdes que parecía muy feliz para encontrarse en aquel lugar.

-¿Me llamaste Madame Belle?, dijo sonriente Ruby.

-Te presento a la princesa Emma White, a partir de ahora será nuestra nueva estrella. Consiguele una habitación y enséñale las reglas querida.

Y con esas palabras la Madame desapareció.

-Así que era cierto, dijo Ruby. La pequeña princesa White fue desterrada de su reino. Sabes, te sentirás muy cómoda aquí, no eres la única que ya no tiene hogar por la culpa de un White.

Ruby tomó mi mano y me hizo subir por aquellas escaleras, y de allí hacia un salón no muy grande donde se encontraban varias chicas con la misma apariencia extrovertida de Ruby.

-Chicas! Grito Ruby con una emoción poco común, les presentó a la nueva integrante. La princesa Emma White.

Y con esas palabras todas giraron a mirarme, podía sentir en algunas el odio latente. Tal vez por ser una princesa, tal vez por ser una White.

-Así que, finalmente aquí está la princesa White. Murmuró acercándose una pelirroja bastante agraciada. - Mi nombre es Ariel, y antes pertenecía al reino de los White al igual que Ruby, pero tu padre, decidió que los monstruos como nosotras no somos dignos de su reino.

No logre entender a qué se refería aquella chica, pero su ira era más que palpable.

Las otras chicas solo se miraban entre sí, observando con una mezcla entre lástima y la firme creencia de que mi situación era un castigo más que justo.

-Entonces princesita, volvió a hablar la pelirroja. Ahora que tus papis no están para protegerte ¿cómo piensas sobrevivir al mundo real?

-Puedo defenderme sola, solté como defensa.

-Apuesto a que sí, sonrió Ruby mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Pero la verdad pequeña tu situación no es muy buena. Eres una esclava virgen, de un reino muy odiado, se pelearán por comprarte y poseerte.

Y justo cuando empezaba a sentir un mareo extraño aquella conversación dolorosa fue interrumpida por madame Belle.

-Chicas, hoy tengo buenas noticias. La reina, va a visitarnos esta noche. Prepárense, ustedes saben lo que le gusta a nuestra mejor cliente.

Y sin más se retiró.

Todas las mujeres entonces, en aquella habitación cambiaron totalmente su semblante, parecía que una noticia realmente buena había salido de la boca de la madame. Yo, realmente no podía entenderlo, por que daría alegría aquella mujer, esa bruja que me arrebato todo.

-Hey despierta princesa, dijo Ruby mientras golpeaba mi cabeza. Hoy no podrás participar con nosotras en la bienvenida de Regi, por eso de que tiene que haber una subasta por tu virginidad pero nos puedes ayudar a arreglar este lugar.

Rápidamente todas se levantaron y comenzaron a adornar el salón, con telas rojas, rosas, manzanas y sidra. Parecía que realmente lo hacían por gusto y no por obligación. Corriendo de aquí a allá, colocando todo de la mejor forma, me sentía perdida, como si no pudiera enfrentar esa realidad.

Ruby al notar el estado en el que estaba, volvió a golpear mi cabeza diciendo:

-Ya despierta o no durarás ni un día aquí. Se por qué tienes esa cara, es por la reina, creo que tu y yo debemos hablar sobre eso.

Nota: los personajes no son de mi autoria, se respetan todos los derechos de autor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ruby tomó asiento justo frente a mi, parecía que quería observar cada una de mis reacciones. Sus palabras al principio eran vacilantes, como si no supiera por dónde empezar, finalmente se aclaró la voz y comenzó su historia.

-Vengo del reino blanco querida, aunque no lo creas, perdí todo hace tiempo,cuando tenía 20 años.

Se sirvió un vaso de la cidra que habían traído minutos antes y mirándome fijamente aseguró:

-Además, soy una mujer lobo. Por eso estoy aquí.

Mi sorpresa fue inmensa, pensé que esos seres habían sido asesinados por mi padre en todo el reino.

-No te distraigas niña que estoy hablando, repitió al ver mi cara. Mi familia trato de protegerme por mucho tiempo pero cuando los rastreadores de tu padre me descubrieron fui encerrada como un animal peligroso. No creí sobrevivir más de unos días pero esos tontos no saben como matar a un lobo como yo.

Ruby comenzó a reír de forma irónica, realmente me sorprendía que una mujer lobo terminara de esclava en un sitio así, como escapó del reino blanco, como sobrevive aún aquí, eran mis preguntas.

-Estás en una posición difícil pequeña, y no solo por Ariel que odia a los White más que a nada.

Así es! Afirmó Ruby al ver mi reacción. Ella es una sirena, otra de las tantas criaturas perseguidas por tus padres.

Mi padre me había hablado de esos seres antes, criaturas como Ruby y como Ariel, solía decir que eran una amenaza para los humanos y debían ser contenidos. No pensé conocer una de esas criaturas, siempre les tuve temor.

Tanto fue mi pensamiento que no note cuando Ruby dejó de hablar, sus ojos verdes tan fijos en mí, sin duda olía mi temor. Era una habilidad que tenían los lobos.

Finalmente su risa me trajo de vuelta.

-Pequeña princesa, incluso ahora no somos iguales, no pienses que como que tú, nosotras somos esclavas, estamos aquí por que nadie nos quiere, por que nuestras familias están muertas o nos abandonaron, estamos aquí puesto que no tenemos a donde ir.

Sus palabras eran duras y firmes, al igual que su mirada. Quizás el sufrimiento te hace convertirte en eso. Dioses no permitan que eso me suceda.

La noche llegó finalmente, Ruby me había dejado en lo que sería mi nueva habitación. Todas aquellas conversaciones tan desagradables parecían lejanas, por la alegría que se irradiaba en aquel lugar, seguía sin creer que todo aquello fuera por la visita de Regina, al parecer debe pagar muy bien por los servicios de allí.

Vi cruzar a Ruby por el pasillo, llevaba un vestido rojo con capa que casi le llegaba a las rodillas más vulgar que elegante, decidí ver lo que hacía, parecía realmente nerviosa como una doncella esperando a su príncipe. mirándose constantemente al espejo, retocándose el maquillaje cada cierto tiempo y colocandose el cabello hacia atrás para no cubrir su escote.

-Sal de ahí ya princesa, dijo Ruby molesta. Recuerda que puedo olerte a kilómetros.

Rápidamente salí de detrás de la puerta avergonzada por ser descubierta.

-¿Qué haces ahí? No me digas que espiandome.

-No puedo entenderlo, le respondí a Ruby, por qué pareces tan nerviosa al ver a la reina malvada, acaso le temes, dijiste que no eras esclava, entonces por qué actúas así sin que nadie te esté mirando.

Ruby sonrió y se acercó a mi, sus labios se veían como fresas de un color rojo perfecto y su perfume era delicado como sus manos.

-Veraz Emma, tal vez alguien tan ortodoxa como tu no pueda entenderlo, pero existe el amor en muchas formas, y la mayoría de las chicas de este lugar, le debemos mucho a Regina, en cierta forma la he llegado a amar al igual que todas. Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando conoces a alguien tan dañado como tu.

¿Amor?, cómo podría amar alguien a una desgraciada como Regina. Ruby debía estar muy dañada si sentía amor por alguien así.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Finalmente la noche había llegado, me había decidido a permanecer en mi nueva prisión hasta que la visita de la Reina fuera solo un recuerdo. Pero se me era imposible ignorar lo que pasaba en el exterior.

La música estaba fuerte, resonando gracias a la banda privada del burdel, risas de hombres emocionados y otras tantas falsas de las chicas que los acompañaban, estaba segura que todas estarían demasiado distraídas como para pensar en mi.

Me levanté de mi letargo y quise observar por la ventana, quizás el viento podría llevarme de regreso a mi hogar. En el fondo me sentía sola, sola, pequeña y temerosa.

Una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de un carruaje oscuro se abría. Unas botas largas de cuero descendieron, siendo su dueña no otra que Regina, su atuendo siempre formal de color negro, con pantalones bien ajustados de cuero, un corsé firme cubierto por un sobretodo con detalles en rojo.

-Que vulgar! pensé. Ninguna reina respetable se vestirá así, pero que se podría pensar de alguien que asistía a sitios como este.

Apenas había hecho Regina su entrada triunfal, todas las chicas salieron a recibirla, entre besos, risas y abrazos. Pero note algo extraño, Ruby no se encontraba entre todas las demás.

Mi ira iba creciendo al ver como trataban a aquella mujer, mi mirada fija sobre ella, podría jurar que le deseaba la muerte.

-Es hermosa no crees. Hablo Ruby detrás de mí.

No podía creer la habilidad que tenía para ser tan sigilosa, me había descubierto viendo a la Reina.

Mi corazón se aceleró a medida que ella se acercaba, pero solo coloco su mano en mi hombro diciendo:

-Emma, ella espera a alguien que no puedo ser yo, y eso me parte el corazón.

Rápidamente miré hacia Regina, y note que ella me observaba, sus ojos tan profundos y oscuros parecían no apartarse. Temí entonces por mi cordura, y comprendí lo que Ruby decía.

Regina posó una sonrisa que podría describirse como perturbadoramente sensual, luego lanzó un beso con su mano hacia donde nosotras nos encontrábamos. Después de eso solo entró al recinto acompañada de todas sus mujeres.

Ruby tomó aliento y arreglo su cabello una vez más.

-Deseame suerte pequeña, dijo.

Y salió de la habitación.

Toda la situación fue terriblemente incómoda, no sabía que hacer o qué pensar, al final solo decidí recostarme, finalmente encontré el sueño, el cual no duró mucho pues unos ruidos extraños se podían oír en todo aquel lugar, eran gemidos según parecían, aunque no había escuchado nada igual, parecían animales en frenesí.

La curiosidad me iba ganando, necesitaba saber de donde provenía todo aquello. Así que salí de mi habitación, todo estaba a oscuras excepto por la pequeño luz que salía de la habitación principal al fondo del pasillo. Sigilosamente me acerque hasta estar detrás de la puerta, los gemidos eran fuertes, intensos y pasionales, jamás pensé que se pudiera emitir sonidos de tanto placer.

Me sentía terriblemente atraída hacia aquella situación, así que seguí mi necesidad de abrir un poco la puerta, tan solo para observar y lo que vi me congeló por completo.

En la así llamada habitación roja, se encontraban Ruby, con un corsé igualmente rojo con pequeños detalles en negro. Sus ojos brillando en un verde perfecto, danzaban al igual que sus caderas a la orilla de la cama.

Sus manos se posaban una y otra vez por sus pechos, bajando hacia sus piernas tan delicadamente que era hipnótico, su piel blanca como la leche más fresca, combinaban perfecto con su atuendo, me sentí atraída por aquella mujer, sus labios, su cabello, todo era sincronía perfecta.

Una mano delicada pero firme apareció en escena, primero tocó los labios de Ruby, envolviendo sus dedos en el labial que ella llevaba, luego fue descendiendo marcando el territorio con manchas rojas en una línea para seguir. Rápidamente unos labios entraron en acción, era impresionante como hacía que una caricia de esos labios en el cuello de Ruby la hiciera suspirar así, no había acto fingido alguno, podía sentir en placer en mi cuello, no podía mentirme, deseaba ser tocada así.

Al seguir observando, note como una copa de vino ahora era derramada por el cuerpo de Ruby, prácticamente su boca se había llenado y ahora el líquido descendía como una cascada.

Ruby entonces se dejó caer, y las mismas manos que hace unos momentos le tocaban los labios, ahora le iban soltando tiernamente los tirantes, hasta que en Ruby sólo quedó sus medias largas de seda.

Sentía como se me aceleraba el corazón, mi garganta estaba seca, y pasaba mi lengua por mis labios, para evitar secarlos por completo. No podía dejar aquella escena, tanto placer era nuevo para mi.

Ruby entonces inclinó su cabeza para atrás, tratando de morder sus labios para no gritar, mientras una cabellera larga y negra se posaba con frenesí entre sus piernas, probablemente jugando con su lengua hasta lo más profundo de la ojiverde.

Cuando Ruby parecía estar al borde del orgasmo, la cabellera negra y perfecta detuvo sus movimientos, como si de un juego se tratara. Con fuerza le dio la vuelta a Ruby y araño su espalda, pequeñas líneas en la piel blanca quedaron marcadas, pero no tardaron mucho en ser besadas, podía ver incluso desde mi lugar los labios marcados por su espalda.

Para cuando esos labios llegaron al final de la espalda, las manos que hasta ahora, habían permanecido fuera de acción, acariciaron los labios vaginles de Ruby. Sin duda sabían lo que hacía, pues con cada toque salía un pequeño gemido de los labios de la mujer lobo. Finalmente y sin advertencia los dedos entraron, los movimientos a partir de allí pasaron de tiernos a salvajes, con cada embestida Ruby gritaba más y más de placer, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí a medida que suplicaba por más.

Yo por mi parte, baje mis manos hasta mi sexo, sentía el calor y el palpitar de mi interior. Deseaba tanto poder calmar lo que sentía, así que comencé a jugar conmigo misma, acariciando mientras observaba a Ruby tener un orgasmo que casi la dejó muerta. Su respiración hacía que sus senos se movieran como una ola.

-!Por los dioses sólo un poco más y mi necesidad estaría satisfecha.

Ruby fue abrazada entonces, realmente era un abrazo de amor, y cuando los labios de la mujer lobo fueron asaltados con pasión, logré notar de quién se trababa la otra persona, nadie más que Regina, sus ojos permanecían cerrados durante el beso pero realmente era ella. Y de repente me observó, fija y penetrantemente una vez más. Sabía que la observaba y eso le complacía. Mientras más besaba a Ruby más sentía como si deseara estar besandome, me quedé helada por un instante, sin duda había sido descubierta, pero aún podía salir de esa situación solo tenía que regresar por donde vine y nadie lo sabría. Corre Emma! Fue lo que pensé y eso hice.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente todo me había parecido un sueño, de esos eroticos que se convierten en pesadillas, me había estado masturbando observando a Regina, desgraciada, hasta eso me había robado.

Cuando tocaron a mi puerta todo pensamiento fue interrumpido, al abrir encontré a una chica que antes había visto pero cuyo nombre no recordaba.

-La Madame te solicita en el salón. Fue lo que dijo y sin más se retiró.

Sin ganas me vestí y fui a la cita que me habían asignado, al llegar, ya la Madame estaba esperándome con una copa de vino.

-Siéntate querida, hoy es un gran día para ti.

Me senté frente a ella teniendo una idea de que se trataba todo aquello, ya había sido advertida de mi destino pero verlo llegar era algo muy diferente.

-Emma, esta noche haremos una fiesta para vender el tesoro más valioso que tienes. Tu virginidad. Las chicas te ayudarán para que estés lo más apetecible posible, quiero recuperar al menos una pequeña parte de lo que inverti en ti el día de hoy.

Me quedé en completo silencio, desde esas palabras, todo fue un montaje de teatro que podía observar desde el interior, estuve sentada en silencio prácticamente todo el día, fui bañada, vestida y peinada como una princesa, a mi alrededor todas murmuran pero no podía oírlas, mi destino gritaba demasiado fuerte.

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me encontraba en una tarima en medio del salón, los así llamados "clientes" empezaban a inundar la sala, cada uno más repulsivo que el anterior. Mis manos estaban atadas, no recuerdo ni cuando pasó, todo estaba bien vigilado, sin duda no querían que escapara.

Al cabo de un rato, se hizo un silencio perturbante que fue interrumpido por la voz de la madame.

-Bienvenidos, distinguidos caballeros, esta noche tenemos un evento nunca antes visto. La princesa del reino blanco, está con nosotros y lista para entregarse por primera vez a alguno de ustedes afortunados. Ella permanecerá en dominio de aquel que pague la mayor suma, y sin duda hará todo lo que ustedes deseen y más.

Los aplausos, los comentarios humillantes y las risas comenzaron al instante. Cada hombre en ese lugar sostenía una cerveza la cual levantaría para ofertar por mi, dioses! Hoy sin duda morirá lo que antes era.

-Comenzamos la oferta con 500 monedas de oro. Grito la madame.

Y rápidamente comenzaron los brazos a levantarse.

-Doy 600 monedas por la princesa, grito el primer hombre.

-Pues yo doy 800 monedas para tenerla. Grito un segundo.

Y así fue aumentando la cantidad, hasta llegar a las 5000 monedas de oro, la cual estaba en manos de un lord antiguo enemigo de mis padres, podía recordarlo muy bien, la cicatriz que cubría su rostro había sido recuerdo de una batalla con mi padre.

Caer en sus manos sin duda sería mi fin, no sólo era reconocido por ser un salvaje, sino también un amante de la violencia sexual. Mi padre lo odiaba y me había contado todo sobre el.

-¿5000 monedas es la oferta final? Grito la mandame.

Cerré mis ojos para evitar que salieran mis lágrimas. Los cerré fuerte esperando escuchar el "vendida" que cerraría mi destino. Pero no fue así.

-Doy 10000 monedas de oro por la princesa, se escuchó una voz muy al fondo acallando a todas las demás.

Abrí rápido mis ojos para ver de quien se trataba pero solo vi una copa de vino alzada al fondo del salón.

Rápidamente todos voltearon hacia esa dirección dejando ver un particular traje azul oscuro, botas de montar y escote pronunciado perteneciente a ninguna otra que a la Reina.

Se acercó hacia el medio del salón, segura y triunfante, haciendo sonar sus tacones mientras se pavoneaba, con su típica sonrisa. La sonrisa de una reina malvada.

Rápidamente la madame con una alegría indescriptible, incluso ella se sorprendió de la cantidad ofrecida, grito "vendida". Para que la música volviera sonar.

Rápidamente el resto de las chicas se acercaron a los clientes. Mientras yo, solo seguía de pie, inmóvil y con miedo. En pocos segundos sería obligada a servirle a la Reina.

-Querida Emma, serás de más utilidad de lo que creí. Dijo la madame dandome besos en la mejilla.

-Ahora ve, la habitación roja es tuya, complace a la Reina y recuerda querida. Si te niegas hay destinos peores que la muerte.

Y sin más, los guardias vestidos de cuero de la madame me llevaron al cuarto rojo, mis manos seguían atadas, no podía correr teniendo a esos gorilas a mi lado.

Apenas entre, y todo allí me pareció tan espantoso a diferencia de la noche anterior. Las largas cortinas, las sábanas de seda, la sidra de manzana con dos copas puestas sobre la mesa.

Me quedé entonces sola, pues la reina aún no había llegado allí, no había a donde ir, así que solo me senté en un rincón como una pequeña niña y llore, llore por mi vida, lloré por mis sentimientos, lloré por mi familia y llore por mi destino.

Y encontrándome de la forma más indefensa posible, sentí una caricia sobre mi cabello, levante rápido mi cabeza y vi una mano ofreciendome un pañuelo con las iniciales grabadas R.M.

No sabía si tomarlo,sin duda era un gesto extraño por parte de la Reina. La mire, con su sonrisa habitual, parecía inclusive amable.

-¿Por qué me has comprado? Le pregunté. Quieres acaso burlarte de mí, terminar de ganar la batalla contra mi familia y mi reino. Aunque me obligues, nunca seré tuya.

Su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero no hizo nada más que reír. Se alejó entonces de donde estaba y se sirvió una copa de sidra y me la acerco.

-No tengo intención de obligarte a nada, nunca lo he hecho, no pienso empezar ahora.

Tomé la copa y bebí todo su contenido, no podía entender su actitud, ¿quien demonios se creía?

-La vida es un poco más fácil cuando hay buena sidra o buen vino. Murmuró deslumbrando de nuevo su sonrisa.

Y sin más me ofreció la mano para levantarme. Sin duda la rechace, no deseaba nada de esa mujer.

Por mi misma me levante y camine por la habitación, realmente estaba confundida, quería gritarle que la odiaba, que había destruido a mi reino y a mi familia, pero mi garganta estaba muda.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? Me dijo mientras se servía más sidra dándome la espalda.

Y como si fuera otra persona hablando por mi, le grite:

-Eres un desgraciada, lo he perdido todo por ti, mi casa, mi reino, mi familia.

Corrí entonces frenética hacia ella y comencé a golpear, una y otra vez contra su pecho. No supe en qué momento comencé a llorar de nuevo, sentía que mis golpes no la alcanzaban, pero seguía, hasta que note que ella no se defendía de modo alguno. Al contrario ahora estaba abrazándome.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Después de un rato me había calmado, me sentía extraña, entre herida y cómoda. Ella no me había soltado en ese tiempo, su cuerpo emanaba un calor familiar y un aroma a manzanas que podía recordar desde que era niña.

No habíamos pronunciado palabra alguna, y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Pero ahí estábamos, en el piso del salón rojo, dos extrañas compartiendo…. No sabía realmente cómo terminar esa oración.

-Tus padres se encuentran bien al igual que tu reino. Dijo Regina rompiendo el silencio.

-Aquel día, todos se rindieron y no hubo necesidad de violencia, tu madre espera juicio bajo las leyes del reino oscuro. Lo que te ha pasado, es un misterio para mí. Así que dime Emma,¿ cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras pero sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Eres realmente una hipócrita, Regina. Estoy aquí por ti, pero ahora finges que me quieres ayudar. Olvidalo, solo deseo que te alejes de mi.

Su cara no tuvo expresión alguna, ni sus labios pronunciaron palabras después de eso, simplemente la reina se levantó recogió su abrigo negro de piel y salió de la habitación.

Casi al instante un grupo de chicas entraron rápidamente, entre risas y murmullos, todas se acercaron emocionadas como si esperaran una gran historia de lo que había pasado anoche.

-Dinos Emma, ¿cómo es estar con la reina?, mencionó la más rubia de todas las chicas.

No comprendí al instante la razón de su pregunta, ¿Acaso no habían estado ninguna de ellas con Regina?.

-Por favor princesa, no te hagas de rogar, todas queremos saber cómo es la reina en las sábanas. No seas tan estirada como Ruby, dinos. Dijo Ariel.

-Apuesto que es tan salvaje como parece. Volvió a hablar la rubia.

-Yo creo que es dulce como su perfume de manzanas, respondió una chica más baja de cabellera negra.

-Seguramente tiene antojos exóticos y no solo habló de su gusto en vinos. Río Ariel.

Toda aquella palabrería no me permitía pensar, así que dije lo primero que me vino a la mente:

-Regina es una maldita, si eso quieren saber.

-Ha ha! Se escuchó al fondo. - Sabía que le gustaba lo rudo a la reina.

Entonces todas comenzaron a reír y a sonrojarse, probablemente imaginando las cosas que Regina me había hecho la noche anterior.

Finalmente todas guardaron silencio al entrar Ruby.

Ella solo se acerco a donde yo estaba, y me abrazo.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo pequeña. Fue lo que dijo a mi oído.

La ira se apoderó de mí de nuevo. Asi que respondi a Ruby como si de mi enemiga se tratase:

-Esa maldita no me tocó , jamás permitiría que lo hiciera, la odio con mi alma. Así que no pienses que ella será mi dueña.

En Ruby solo se formó un rostro de alivio, como si ya no se sintiera traicionada. Entonces se levantó con una gran sonrisa diciéndole a todas las que estaban allí:

-Señoritas no hay nada que ver aquí, vamos, vamos. Es momento de salir de compras.

Todas rieron de alegría y corrieron a sus habitaciones para ponerse lo más glamurosas posibles.

-Tu también vienes con nosotras princesa, Regina dejó su carruaje para nosotras hoy. Y tal cual como pequeña niña se alejó dando pequeños saltos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El cochero abrió las puertas de carruaje y ayudó a cada chica a subir con una elegancia que parecía que estuviera tratando con verdaderas princesas.

Cada una de ellas se encontraba feliz y hablando entre ellas en voz baja, hablando de anécdotas como verdaderas amigas. La confianza era impresionante.

Recorrimos el camino hasta el centro del reino oscuro, no había visto antes ese reino. Pero era impresionante. Una metrópolis de comercio, artes y cultura. Habían artistas en la plaza, danzas y bailes por doquier, la gente caminaba entre las calles con amabilidad, y los guardias custodiaban cada rincón.

-Sorprendente, ¿no crees?. Dijo Ruby. El reino está basado en tres pilares dictados por ley por la reina, la educación, la salud y el arte. Nos dirigimos al centro de comercio, así que prepárate, el reino oscuro tiene los mejores tratos comerciales, desde la seda de China hasta el té de India lo encontrarás aquí.

No podía creer tal cosa, mis padres siempre habían querido tener relaciones con otros reinos, en países lejanos pero la barrera del lenguaje era difícil de cruzar.

Finalmente se detuvo el carruaje, y todas comenzaron a bajar, el cochero, le mencionó a Ruby donde se encontraría si llegarán a necesitarlo.

Ruby entonces tomó mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar por el mercado, impresionante, hermoso y lleno de lo más exótico que podías imaginar.

Vi entonces a Ruby acercarse a un puesto de manzanas, escogió la más hermosa de todas y la guardó en su bolso, probablemente para después.

-Emma, este vestido sería perfecto para ti. Me dijo la rubia que antes había estado interrogandome.

-No creo que pueda pagar algo así, le respondí.

-No te preocupes querida, después de que la reina pagó por tus servicios, tienes dinero de sobra. La madame no escatimara en su atracción principal.

O por cierto, me llamo Amber, no, nos habíamos presentado antes.

Entonces tomé entre mis dedos aquel vestido hermoso, era una seda que no había sentido antes, tan delicada, tan única. Por un momento me perdí en esa sensación, y sin notarlo me encontré pensando en la piel de Regina, su abrazo había sido tan reconfortante, y su piel era igual que esa seda.

-Estúpida! Me dije a mi misma.

Y volví al mundo solo para darme cuenta de que existía una conmoción, al principio no sabía el por que, y luego la vi. Cabalgando en un semental negro, Regina la Reina Malvada, hacia su patrullaje por la ciudad. Lo más impresionante era ver la reacción de la gente, que literalmente se iban sobre ella, ofreciéndole la mano, dándole flores, regalos y dejando que sus hijos se subieran a su caballo. Era un amor extraño hacia un gobernante.

Así de en medio de la multitud apareció Ruby, y extendió su largo brazo, sosteniendo la manzana que antes había comprado, Regina la tomo, dándole un ligero mordisco, y con su típica sonrisa invitó a subir a la ojiverde a su caballo. Fue una sensación de preocupación cuando ambas salieron a todo galope de allí.

-Parece que volveremos sin Ruby, dijo Ariel justo a mis espaldas.

-Es una locura, fue lo que pude responder.

El camino de regreso me pareció una eternidad, todas las demás estaban alegres, entre amigas, pero yo, yo solo podía sentir. ¿Que era lo que sentía?, Celos acaso, celos de Ruby y Regina.

Desgraciadas! , probablemente ahora estarían fornicando.

Al llegar me encerré en mi habitación, nadie podía obligarme a nada más. Prefiero quedarme y morir aquí, que enfrentar a los "clientes" de aquel lugar. A estas alturas después del espectáculo de Regina todos deberían pensar que soy un objeto que se usa sin más.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Para mi aún sorprendible imaginación las cosas estaban por empeorar. La primera noticia que escuché al salir de mi habitación era que Ruby se iría, sin más que decir o hacer, la mujer lobo dejaría esa vida para nunca más volver. Al parecer todo había sido gracias a Regina.

Me acerque a la habitación de Ruby, no sabía por qué o qué pensaba hacer allí, pero mis pies se guiaron solos.

-Pasa princesa, dijo Ruby detrás de la puerta mucho antes de que tomará valor para tocar.

Así que sin más abrí y entré , para encontrarme a una Ruby diferente a la que había visto antes. Estaba recostada sobre una silla de madera y terciopelo, observando melancólicamente la ventana.

-Al fin soy libre princesa. Me dijo sin voltearse a mirarme.

-Pensé que habías dicho que ya eras libre. Le respondí.

-Esto es diferente princesa. Levantó entonces su mirada hacia mi y me dio un papel.

Era un comunicado del reino, al parecer el consejo de ministros que se oponían a las nuevas leyes de la reina había sido eliminado. Por lo tanto las propuestas de cambios eran posibles. La principal de esas leyes no era otra sino la aceptación de las comunidades de medios humanos, los hombres lobos, las sirenas, los híbridos, las hadas y cualquier otro ser con uso de razón sería ahora bienvenido en el reino oscuro, siempre y cuando se apegaran a las leyes del lugar.

No creí que algo así fuese posible,simplemente era inconcebible.

-No se ha donde ir. Interrumpió Ruby mis pensamientos. Es decir, tengo el dinero suficiente para ir a donde quiera, sin miedo, pero ¿qué lugar podría llamar mi hogar?

Las lágrimas de alegría que bajaban por su rostro era reales. Ver a esta mujer así, era conmovedor.

-Ruby, me siento feliz por ti. Fue lo único que pude decir.

Ella por otro lado solo se levantó y me abrazo como si fuéramos viejas amigas.

-Nunca olvides princesa, la miseria ama la compañía.

Cuando quise responderle a aquella extraña frase, la madame entró en la habitación.

-Ruby mi hermosa niña, déjanos despedirte, se que quieres bailar con alguien antes de volver a una vida normal. Dijo la mujer mayor.

Ruby solo se secó las lágrimas y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Hoy será mi noche, mi gran noche. Fue lo último que dijo Ruby antes de irse a tomar su baño de pétalos de rosa.

Para el baile de esa noche, todas se habían puesto los vestidos que apenas hacía unas horas habían comprado, lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que solo Ruby se iría ya que la nueva ley cobijaba a todas las criaturas, quizás solo ella se arriesgaría al mundo.

La banda que sonaba esta noche era diferente a la que sonaba cuando me vendieron a la reina. Y la decoración sin duda era digna de una reina. Me sentí entonces en algún salón de algún rey, donde debía ser lo que siempre me habían dicho que fuera, solo que no habían esos típicos lores y duques molestos, solo chicas alegres y caballeros amigos.

Comencé a caminar entre la gente. Llevaba ese vestido de seda que tanto me gustó, era rojo, con pliegues largos y un escote discreto, mi cabello bien recogido para poder sentirme un poco más princesa.

Pero las miradas por supuesto estaban en Ruby, que estába abrumadora y hermosa, su cabello tan largo bailaba hasta sus hombros, y su vestido azul era perfecto sin ser recatado pero dejando todo a la imaginación.

Finalmente quise acercarme para despedirme de ella, pero no logré llegar hasta ella, Ruby fue secuestrada por la reina para una pieza de baile.

Regina, iba vestida como un príncipe, su uniforme negro, con hombreras doradas, su cabello suelto que veía así por primera vez, tenía guantes blancos y tacones muy altos.

La pieza parecía muy ensayada, quizás la reina así lo había pedido, ambas danzaron entonces en medio del salón. Regina dominaba ligeramente pero no se podía negar la química de esas dos.

Cada paso, cada mirada, era esa sensación de amor que se daban era la misma de la noche en las que las vi haciendo el amor.

Regina la sujetaba firme por la cintura, las dos estaban perdidas entre sus miradas, y luego lo note, su mirada fría, sobre mi.

Cuando terminó la música, Regina beso la mano de Ruby delicadamente y se separaron.

Entonces tuve que salir de ahí, me sentía asfixiada por ellas, por que alguien como la reina profesaba un amor como el de Ruby y yo estaba sentenciada a la soledad.

Fue ahí que sentí unas manos posarse en mi cintura, no me dio oportunidad de reaccionar o darme la vuelta. Estaba sujeta por un cuerpo que me tenía bajo su poder desde atrás.

Las manos subieron hasta mi cuello, deslizando la parte superior de mi vestido, los labios que me besaban eran suaves, y parecía que sabían perfectamente dónde besar.

Luego delicadamente hizo que mi cabeza se posara en sus hombros, sus besos entonces se convirtieron en mordidas, pequeñas mordidas recorriendome. Finalmente sus manos bajaron a mi espalda, soltanto poco a poco el vestido. Sus uñas hicieron una marca, roja en mi.

De nuevo era presa de un deseo interno. El cual terminó cuando abrí mis ojos y note que estaba sola. Mi mente había ido demasiado lejos esta vez, todo lo que sentía era una farsa de mi propio ser.

Volví entonces al salón, donde Regina y Ruby seguían conversando como viejas amigas, después de estar con Regina no respondió a ninguna persona más. Solo las dos, toda la noche, como dos personas que apenas se habían conocido.

Y a la mañana siguiente, sin más Ruby tomó sus maletas de aquel lugar, subió al carruaje que Regina había envíado para ella y desapareció. Desapareció con la más brillante y esperanzadora sonrisa que hubiese visto.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Los siguientes días fueron largos, cada cierto tiempo me perdía en fantasías con la reina, no podía evitarlo, me encontraban en mis momentos débiles y sin darme cuenta siempre la estaba deseando.

Me las había arreglado para no estar con nadie más, pues la madame supo al instante que la reina no me había tocado, así que seguía siendo un premio por reclamar, pero Regina no apareció en aquellos días.

La ausencia de Ruby se notaba, sobretodo entre las chicas que más llevaban tiempo allí.

-Emma ¿está allí? Escuché la voz de Amber a través de la puerta.

-Pasa querida, le respondí.

Ella rápidamente cruzó mi habitación con un papel en sus manos.

-Toma, me dijo, esto te interesara. Y se retiró .

Comencé entonces a leer aquel papel, se trataba de un comunicado del reino, anunciando que la reina Snowhite había sido liberada después de un largo juicio y que volvería al reino blanco, después de pagar una multa por la muerte de un hombre llamado Daniel hace ya muchos años.

Una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla, mi madre era libre de la reina malvada.

Mi ánimo subió rápidamente, ahora que mis padres estaban juntos de nuevo pronto vendrían a buscarme y esta pesadilla terminaría. Pero, eso decía que Regina me había dicho la verdad, no había contemplado ese aspecto hasta ahora, eso significaba entonces que había sido una tonta.

Nuevamente tocaron a mi puerta. Pero esta vez no esperaron a mi respuesta, si no que la madame, entró sin más para hablar conmigo.

-Emma querida tenemos que hablar. Existe un problema que me preocupa terriblemente. Se que la reina no te ha tocado, y hemos respetado eso por que ella igualmente pagó por tus servicios. Pero, el hecho que me preocupa es que no ha regresado desde entonces, y no ha mostrado interés alguno por reclamarte.

Mi cara expresó perfectamente lo que sentía. La madame me estaba culpando por el desinterés de Regina, como si hubiese querido en algún momento tener el interés de esa mujer.

-Lo que trató de decir Emma, continuó hablando la madame, es que necesito saber si has ofendido a la reina de alguna forma, puesto que no aceptaré tales cosas.

-No tengo idea de por qué esa imbécil , no ha regresado. Y aunque lo hiciera no pienso acostarme con ella, es aberrante solo pensarlo, le respondí.

La madame sonrió con mi respuesta, se levantó y me abofeteó con fuerza.

-Recuerda donde estas pequeña, aquí no tienes opciones, eres mia, y si la reina no te quiere te venderé de igual forma al mejor postor. De hecho, tu insolencia no me deja otra opción. Esta noche, trabajarás con las demás.

Arregló su vestido como una condesa, y le informo al guardia que me escoltara en todo momento. No quería sorpresas de mi.

Al poco rato, de eso. Me trajeron un vestido de lo más vulgar, y fui obligada a usarlo, caminar y actuar como las demás fue el resto, si nunca había sido una ramera sin duda ahora me veía como una.

Una vez más, en el salón, solo que ahora estaba en medio de todo, los hombres, los tragos,los manoseos vulgares, estaba todo frente a mí y pronto sobre mi.

-¿Eres nueva aquí? , no recuerdo haberte visto. Dijo un hombre con aspecto de pirata, que acarició mi mejilla.

-No pertenezco aquí, así que aléjate. Le respondí.

-Me gustan cuando están así, tan fieras.

El pirata levantó su mano y la madame se acercó rápidamente.

-Madame Belle, deseo a esta para mi noche aquí. Le dijo mientras besaba su mano.

-Capitán será todo un placer. Por favor espere en su habitación, y la madame le dio una llave.

Y con una señal a los guardias me rodearon rápidamente, jalandome de nuevo a una habitación. Antes de entrar, uno de ellos golpeó fuerte mi pierna haciéndome caer al suelo, presiono mi rostro contra el piso y la madame me habló.

-Pequeña, esta vez se que no me decepcionaras.

Entonces me lanzaron a la habitación, prácticamente me lanzaron a los lobos.

El hombre se encontraba en medio de la habitación, apenas me vio entrar se lanzó sobre mí tratando de besarme, lo repudie rápidamente pero eso sólo parecía alentarlo más.

Sus manos tocaron mis pechos y prácticamente me arrancaron la parte superior del vestido.

-Eres hermosa, dijo mientras se mordía los labios.

Sus manos parecían no detenerse, me aprisiono rápidamente entre su cuerpo y la pared, su respiración agitada, su mano debajo de mi vestido tocando sin pudor mis piernas y más arriba. Sus labios quisieron apoderarse de mis pechos y no podía hacer nada.

Se quitó el cinturón que traía consigo y me golpeó con él como nadie lo había hecho. Al parecer le daba gusto las marcas que me dejaba.

-Sobre la cama rubia. Ordenó como si fuese mi dueño.

Al no moverme después de su orden, usó su mano para jalarme hasta allí, lanzandome con fuerza sobre las sábanas. ¿Que podía hacer ahora? realmente no lograba pensar cómo salir de esa situación. Entonces solo me deje llevar por mi cuerpo, que reaccionando mejor de lo que pensé, corrió sin notar a donde, solo correr. Tristemente la ventana estaba alta y el suelo fuerte.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Debo haber perdido el conocimiento pues luego del dolor de los vidrios en mi piel y el golpe contra las rocas, todo fue borroso. Apenas y recuerdo el agujero donde había terminado, la lluvia llenando todo de lodo, incluso mis pulmones y unos brazos sosteniéndome.

Me imagino que estuve soñando, pues las imágenes que se cruzaban en mi mente eran desconocidas, podía verme a mi misma un poco más mayor, feliz y podría decirse que realizada, sentada en un jardín con rosas y manzanas, y unos labios rojos besándome con ternura.

Eran unas imágenes extrañas, pero me causaban satisfacción.

Finalmente sentí un leve rayo de luz en mi rostro, obligándome a abrir los ojos. Aún sentía un terrible dolor, y sólo podía abrir uno de mis ojos, el otro probablemente hinchado no obedecía mi orden.

Me encontraba en una alcoba hermosa, las sábanas eran de esa seda maravillosa, al igual que las cortinas, a mi lado un vaso de agua me esperaba, lo bebí casi al instante.

-Me encuentro en casa pensé. Después de toda esa pesadilla, estaba en el reino blanco. Así que traté de levantarme, pero estaba terriblemente adolorida , deje salir unas quejas por supuesto, lo que alertó al guardia que estaba en la puerta.

Al verlo entrar el dolor me recorrió nuevamente, ese no era un guardia blanco, su capa negra solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-Princesa Emma, como se encuentra, habló en soldado.

No pude responder nada, lo que provocó que el soldado saliera disparado a buscar a alguien más. Y sin duda lo hizo, regresó con un pequeño hombre, bastante mayor, que sujetaba un maletín de cuero.

-Me alegra verla despierta princesa, ha sido muy valiente y ha respondido perfectamente al tratamiento. Mi nombre es Oswald y soy el médico real de su majestad Regina.

De nuevo ese nombre, mi vida parecía ahora girar en torno a ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué pasó conmigo?, fue lo único que quise saber.

-Verá majestad, no conozco toda la historia. Comenzó a hablar el hombre. - Pero cuando la reina vino a mi, tan angustiada por su estado no pude negarme. No sé qué pasó con usted, pero tenía heridas muy graves, además de deshidratacion . No pensé que llegara a sobrevivir, pero la reina ha invertido más tiempo y magia en su salud de lo que me gustaría admitir.

-Entonces estoy en la fortaleza del reino oscuro. Le respondí.

-Así es majestad. Bienvenida al reino oscuro. Fue lo último que dijo Oswald antes de comenzar a revisar mi estado.

Después de que el pequeño doctor terminará conmigo, me trajeron a la cama un gran banquete, no fue hasta que vi todo aquello que note el hambre que tenía. Probablemente no había comido en días o al menos eso sentía.

Apenas recobre mis fuerzas, me levanté para observar por la ventana, que peculiar situación pues mi habitación daba a un jardín de rosas y manzanas.

A lo lejos, vi a Regina, no vestía como usualmente lo hacía, sino más casual, no recuerdo haber visto a una reina en tan cómodos ropajes, pantalones oscuros, con botas bajas y una ligera camisa que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Recogía flores con mucha paciencia, quizás sin saber que la estaba observando.

Me concentré en observar sus movimientos, pero me distraje al ver como las rosas desaparecían de su mano en una nube de humo púrpura, al retroceder un poco, note ese mismo humo rodeando la mesa al lado de mi cama, las rosas aparecieron entonces justo allí.

Siempre había oído de la magia de la reina malvada, pero verla era otra historia. Entonces me di cuenta, según lo que había dicho el médico, ella había usado magia en mi, que clase de barbarie me habrá hecho y que precio tendría que pagar, pues la magia siempre venía con un precio.

Llamaron a mi puerta sorpresivamente.

-Majestad, soy Erick, el consejero de la reina, puedo pasar?

Quizás por fin había alguien civilizado con quien hablar.

-Pase Sir Erick por favor, respondí.

El caballero no era mucho mayor que yo, con cabello castaño, ojos verdes y buena estatura, portaba el sello del reino oscuro.

-No soy Sir, su majestad, solamente un hombre con el don de la palabra. Me han informado su majestad que ya se encuentra mejor y que desea saber más sobre lo sucedido, pues la reina me envió para aclarara sus dudas.

Lo invité entonces a sentarse en aquella habitación, el caballero rápidamente obedeció pero no antes de servir sidra de manzana para ambos.

-Es una tradición del reino oscuro, servir sidra durante conversaciones importantes, mencionó Erick.- Bueno majestad dígame,¿qué desea saber?

Tenía mil preguntas en mi cabeza, pero debía ordenarlas. Así que me comencé.

-Erick, ¿Qué pasó conmigo, cómo fue que llegué hasta aquí?

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar :

-Nosotros no solemos responder a llamados tan inesperados, la guardia real o los consejeros servimos directamente a la reina. Pero, cuando la noticia de su desaparición llegó hasta los oídos de su majestad estalló prácticamente en desesperación.

La búsqueda fue interminable, no sabíamos dónde comenzar, la madame Belle no tenía idea de que había pasado luego de su escape por la ventana de su casa de burlesque.

Las lluvias dificultaron seguir un rastro, prácticamente dependíamos de fe y la magia de la reina, para encontrarla.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve perdida? Interrumpí al hombre.

-Tres días su majestad, finalmente logramos encontrarla. Su estado no era muy alentador, tenía heridas graves, golpes y cortadas, probablemente después de caer por esa ventana trato de escapar y terminó atrapada en las rocas cerca del bosque.

Escuchar hablar a ese hombre era toda una pesadilla, me sentía bastante bien, incluso el moretón de mi ojo había sanado casi por completo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? Fue mi segunda pregunta.

-Poco más de siete días majestad. Debo admitir que los primeros dos días fueron los peores, ningún médico quiso atenderla. Su estado era tal que sólo le aguardaba la muerte. Sentenció Erick.

-La reina usó magia poderosa en usted, magia sanadora muy antigua. Por eso no me sorprende verla así de viva y salva.

Entonces lancé mi última pregunta.

-¿Mis padres donde están. Por qué la reina no permite que me vean?

El hombre que hasta ahora había permanecido sereno entristeció de repente.

-Majestad, yo… yo personalmente llevé el mensaje hasta el reino blanco, tanto de su desaparición como de su encuentro y pronta mejoría. Nunca recibimos respuesta por parte de los reyes.

Nuevamente las mentiras me rodeaban. Quizás Regina, ya había convencido a todos sus hombres de dar la vida por ella, así que mentir era lo de menos.

Agradecí entonces al hombre y le di pronta despedida. Quería quedarme sola para poder pensar.

Largo fue el silencio, incluso mi pensamiento se había quedado sin palabras.

Al llegar la noche, nuevamente tocaron a mi puerta.

-Quién quiera que sea, retirese de inmediato. Fue mi respuesta.

-Solo deseo saber como te encuentras. Se escuchó la voz de Regina a través de la puerta.

Rápidamente me acerqué entonces y abrí para encontrarme frente a frente con ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

-Que cortecia de tu parte llamar a mi puerta. Se que puedes entrar cuando quieras. Le dije a Regina con desdén.

Ella bajó su cabeza mientras reía ligeramente, una risa un poco incómoda se podría decir.

-Eres mi invitada, y aunque te niegues a creerlo, te respeto. Fue su respuesta.

Por un momento sentí el tiempo detenerse, fue un segundo extendido, donde note cada detalle de ella, llevaba la misma ropa que hacía unas horas atrás, no llevaba mucho maquillaje pero igualmente era atractiva, debido más que todo a la forma en la que sus labios se formaban en una media sonrisa esperanzadora, la cicatriz se entonaba perfectamente.

Y me sentí atraída hacia ella, nuevamente la deseaba, era un magnetismo poco sano se podría decir.

-Pasa por favor, le dije. - Te debo un agradecimiento por salvarme supongo.

Ella camino hasta el medio de la habitación, luego de un rato, decidió sentarse junto a la ventana.

-Emma yo, estoy feliz por tu mejoría. Fue lo único que dijo

-Tengo entendido que es debido a ti, fueron mis palabras. - Usaste algún tipo de magia para ayudarme, puedo saber ¿por qué lo hiciste?, la magia lleva un sacrificio así que, ¿que es tan importante en mi persona como para que me salvará?.

Al principio la vi titubear. Cruzo sus largas piernas y mirando a la ventana me dijo:

-Lo hice por que te deseo Emma.

Sus palabras eran tranquilas, serenas y llenas de poder. No supe al instante que responder ante tal confesión.

-A nadie le sorprende más que a mi. Eres la hija de la mujer que más odio, pero, te deseo Emma. Volvió a decir

-No quiero que digas tales cosas, le respondí. - Desde ese maldito día, todo mi mundo gira a tu alrededor, me has robado.

-Ya te he dicho que no tuve nada que ver con tu desaparición, me contesto molesta. - Apenas supe donde estabas informe a tu reino, pero al igual que otras veces, mis cartas fueron ignoradas.

Nuevamente sus mentiras, quizás no lograría nada de ella, por alguna razón su apodo era la "reina malvada".

-Emma, no tienes motivos para creer en mi. Pero eres libre, las leyes que permitían la esclavitud en este reino fueron abolidas.

-Toma un caballo y regresa a tu reino cuando desees.

Después de eso sólo se levantó y me dejó sola. Cada vez que hablaba con esa mujer. Las cosas se ponían peores.

A la mañana siguiente quise salir a comprobar si era cierto lo de mi nueva "libertad". La fortaleza oscura era inmensa, los pasillos cercanos a mi habitación estaban llenos de cuadros de antiguos reyes y familiares de los Mills. Al final de cada pasillo se encontraban escaleras que terminaban en los jardines, excepto por la más tétrica, esa se dirigía a las caballerizas.

Cada animal de allí, se veía en perfecto estado, bestias hermosas sin duda, pero note que había un lugar vacío, quizás alguien había salido a cabalgar. Me acerque entonces por curiosidad y escuche el relincho de la bestia, decidí seguirlo hasta encontrar de donde provenía y así me hallé en el jardín de entrenamiento, el enorme semental negro que me había llamado hasta allí estaba corriendo con alegría por todo aquel lugar, y junto a él, Regina.

Parecía que se comunicaban a la perfección, el caballo en su juego privado con la reina, daba saltos y corría, mientras ella lo seguía con el viento moviendo su cabello.

Finalmente el hermoso caballo se detuvo y como si fuese una invitación, se inclinó ante Regina para que ella lo montará.

Y ella lo hizo, subió al caballo sin notar que la observaba, y cabalgó libremente por el pasto que no tenía una barrera. Ambos entonces desaparecieron.

Así que decidí seguir con mi camino, explore sin recelo los rincones de la fortaleza oscura. De vez en cuando me encontraba con guardias que solo saludaban alegremente, hasta que finalmente estuve en las puertas.

Eran enormes forjadas entre hierro y madera, posiblemente pensadas para resistir mucho, dos soldados custodiaban, pero al verme acercar,las abrieron para mi.

La luz del día era intensa, y afuera se encontraban varios carruajes, todos oscuros.

-Princesa Emma, desea que la acompañe en su viaje. Preguntó el cochero más cercano a las puertas.

-Deseo retirarme de aquí, llévame al castillo del reino blanco. Le respondí.

El hombre sonrió gratamente. Y dijo:

-Será un viaje largo majestad, y con gusto la acompañare.

Entonces me dio la mano para subir y emprendimos nuestro viaje.

Desde la fortaleza oscura hasta el castillo blanco, habían dos días de viaje, así que nos detuvimos varias veces para comer, el hombre era amable y solía hablar de su esposa e hijos con mucha frecuencia. Nunca preguntó por qué regresaba y eso me aliviaba mucho.

Finalmente me encontré en las puertas de mi reino. Estaban cerradas y habían guardias reales custodiando desde las alturas. El cochero se detuvo ante la caravana que se hacía para entrar.

-Buenas tardes caballero, le dijo el cochero al guardia real. - Traigo a la princesa Emma que desea retornar a su reino.

Las carcajadas se escucharon hasta el interior, así que decidí acercarme para ver qué pasaba.

-La princesa Emma, ha muerto. Así que no venga con tales ridiculeces, si no posee un permiso para entrar, no va a entrar. Fue lo que sentenció el guardia.

Entonces baje rápidamente, para ser reconocida por mi gente. Pero no fue así, al contrario, todos los guardias formaron un escudo y me advirtieron que me alejara puesto que la princesa Emma había muerto durante los ataques y que nadie entraría ahora sin un permiso real.

Me quedé inmóvil, prácticamente había sido rechazada de mi reino. Los guardias tomaron mi frío como un ataque y se prepararon para usar las armas.

El cochero apaciguó la situación para evitar un daño más grande. Así que nos retiramos de inmediato.

-Majestad, es mi deber retornar a mi reino. Ya mi ausencia empezará a notarse. Dígame en qué más puedo servirle. Me dijo el hombre.

No sabía qué responder, estaba fría, rechazada, prácticamente olvidada. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?, no tenía hogar una vez más.

-Si me permite majestad, debería retornar conmigo, siguió hablando el hombre al ver que no le respondía. - Quizás no sea su hogar pero al menos sabe que estará segura, la reina la aprecia mucho, de una forma diferente en la que apreciaba a la dama Ruby.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos el viaje de regreso. Un viaje silencioso y eterno.

Apenas nos encontramos de regreso en la fortaleza oscura, me encerré en la habitación que ya todos denotaban como mía.

Pase la tarde allí, hasta que la nube de humo púrpura apareció detrás de mí. Esta vez no eran rosas, sino una carta.

"Ven al salón"

Por un momento me moleste. Ya que parecía una orden más que una petición, pero al final decidí asistir, ya no tenía nada que perder.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Apenas crucé las puertas del salón, note que todo estaba ridículamente bien arreglado, habían flores, alfombras delicadas y adornos de todo tipo. En el miedo se encontraba Regina, vestida de la misma forma en la que estaba cuando Ruby se despidió. Solo que esta vez su traje era más ameno, con detalles más delicados, en rojo y plata. Realmente era encantadora.

Se acercó a mí sonriente, y orgullosa. Pidió mi mano para bailar, cosa que me pareció extraña, pues no había banda, solo nos encontrábamos nosotras. No me importo y la seguí, me sentía un poco atrapada en esa fantasía.

A medida que dábamos los primeros pasos, la música se comenzó a oír, no sé de dónde provenía, ni tampoco me interesaba saberlo, por una vez quería dejarme llevar.

Bailamos un largo rato, ella se veía galante, intrépida, abrumadora, sensual, es más me antoje de ella, de sus labios, de sus manos, de la cicatrIz que mostraba con tanto orgullo.

Al igual que en una obra de teatro, nos encontramos poco tiempo después en los jardines, había preparado todo tan metódicamente que me erizo la piel.

Nos recostados en la seda sobre el pasto, acomode mi cabeza en su regazo, ella comió fresas de mi mano y yo bebí vino de su copa. Era encantador.

Y hablamos, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo, pero fue hasta que el cielo estuvo lleno de estrellas, me contó todo lo que quise saber sobre ella, el reino y lo que había pasado con mi madre. Siempre pareció sincera.

-¿Debo saber, porque me salvaste? Le pregunté mientras tocaba su mejilla.

Ella sonrió y respondió:

-No puedo explicar de dónde viene este sentimiento, parece más antiguo que yo. Cuando me rechazaste con tanto fervor no quise volver a incomodarte, creí que podría abolir la esclavitud en el reino antes de que la madame perdiera la paciencia pero no fue así. Te debo una disculpa Emma, has sufrido a causa mía.

De sus ojos bajo una única lágrima , pero el dolor estaba más que presente.

Entonces la bese, sosteniendo su cabeza entre mis manos, sin dejarla respirar, sin dejarla siquiera pensar, me apodere de eso que quería que fuera mío.

Y ella me respondió, como lo había imaginado tantas veces, era todo lo que esperaba, suave, delicado y pasional.

Solo la deje cuando ya no pude más. Me mataba el deseo, podría poseerla incluso allí mismo, nadie me podría detener ahora.

Así que me senté en sus piernas, y seguí besándola, baje por todo su cuello y prácticamente arranque su blusa. Todo en ella era perfecto, sujete entonces sus muñecas, no quería que escapara, quería tenerla para mi. Y ella sentía lo mismo, pues no tardó en liberarse para atacarme con la misma pasión, sus manos expertas rodearon mi cuerpo rápidamente, pero ellas no fueron las protagonistas sino su lengua.

Que uso para darme el placer más grato que mi piel había sentido, cada movimiento, me acercaban al orgasmo, hasta que finalmente cuando aprisiono mis pezones pude liberarme.

Pasamos la noche juntas, prácticamente abrazadas en el jardín. Cuando el amanecer comenzó a llegar, sentí pudor, estábamos desnudas en medio del lugar más público de la fortaleza, Regina, al ver mi preocupación no dudo en hacer de las suyas y con un solo movimiento de su mano aparecimos en su cama. Ni me había tomado la molestia de imaginar su habitación, era algo simple, pero hermosa, los detalles eran lo que importaba.

Recostada en los brazos de Regina dormí profundamente, hasta que sus labios juguetones quisieron despertarme, era dulce y aún no sabía cómo conservaba ese aroma a manzanas todo el tiempo.

-Mi reina, despierta, ¿deseas comer algo?, me dijo Regina.

-Me gustaría probar un poco más de ti, fue mi respuesta.

Se sonrojo de una manera hermosa. Asi que la bese aún más, no podía separarme de ese néctar.

-Podemos quedarnos un tiempo más aquí. Fue su propuesta, y yo rápidamente acepte.

Con otro movimiento de sus manos trajo un festín ante mi, nada me causó más alegría que las uvas de sus labios.

Los días que prosiguieron fueron maravillosos, las mañanas eran de postres y fruta en el salón, y las tardes de lectura en la biblioteca. Ella me enseñó a cabalgar, a usar una espada y defenderme , yo le enseñe de poesía, a pintar y bailar, ya que aunque no fuese creíble ella no lo hacía muy bien.

A veces recorriamos la ciudad, las personas realmente la amaban , verla jugar con los niños, hablar con los ancianos y escuchar a los más necesitados era inspirador. Con el tiempo, me apodaron la reina de la reina, ya que Regina obedecía mi voz más que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuanto tiempo fui feliz, no podría decirlo. La felicidad es efímera. Y termina muy pronto, esa tarde en que nos encontrábamos en el salón discutiendo con emisarios de otros reinos llegó la peor noticia.

El reino blanco, se había unido a otros dos reinos, el reino de plata y el reino de las rosas para atacar el reino oscuro. Probablemente era el ejército más grande jamás visto, y se venía encima de nuestra felicidad.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

(Regina)

"La miseria ama la compañía" era la frase que me había definido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo extraño era que desde que compartía con Emma ya no me sentía miserable. A pesar de ella y lo que sentía la guerra contra su familia era inevitable.

No pude pensar en ninguna forma de solucionar esta situación por la paz, estaba harta de Snowhite y de la forma en la que siempre se salía con la suya.

Apenas tuve el comunicado de guerra en mis manos decidí no ser derrotada por ella nunca más.

-El consejo terminó, dije. - Retirense caballeros y llamen al instante a mi consejero de guerra.

Todos los emisarios hicieron su reverencia y se retiraron, pero Emma permaneció allí.

-¿Consejero de guerra?, acaso piensas ir a pelear contra mis padres, habló la rubia con molestia.

Sin vacilar me acerque hasta ella, y mirando sus labios perfectos respondí.

-Tus padres ya están muertos. Digo sonríendo.

Su expresión fue algo confusa. Quizás después de todo este tiempo juntas olvidó quién era, era momento de recordarselo.

-Majestad, me ha llamado. Apareció Erick.

-Prepara a todos nuestros hombres Erick, no mostraremos debilidad alguna. Y noble caballero que los dioses nos den la bienvenida con ellos. A pesar de la situación me sentía eufórica por librarme finalmente de los encantadores padres de Emma.

Deje a Emma a solas pues su ira se notaba, quizás ya había comenzado a juzgarme. Me dirigí a mi estudio privado, donde se encontraban todos mis libros de magia, magia blanca y oscura. Sabía que no podía ganar esta guerra sin recurrir a mi poder más antiguo.

Corte mi mano, y la sangre que emanó de la herida, cubrió mi espada, mi escudo y mi hacha, las palabras eran simples y solo necesitaba dejar a la bestia apoderarse de mi.

Mis ojos al principio se tornaron negros, y cada vena de mi cuerpo se llenó del alquitrán de la magia.

-Estoy lista, pensé, nadie podría detenerme ahora.

Cuando entré a mi habitación Emma se encontraba observando la ventana, la luz de la luna la iluminaba perfectamente, me acerque y bese su hombro, lo que provocó que se diera la vuelta.

-No me toques si tu intención es destruir a mi familia, me dijo.

Sus ojos azules me acusaban por completo. Traté de tocar su mejilla como adoraba hacerlo, pero me rechazo. Supongo que la magia que ahora era parte de mi no aceptaba tales cosas, pues mis labios atraparon los suyos sin importar razón alguna. Ella me empujaba para hacerme retroceder pero no lograba su objetivo, entonces me mordió la lengua con tal fuerza que la sangre comenzó a salir.

Adoraba el sabor a sangre, así que retrocedí para observar el panorama. Emma, llena de ira se limpiaba mi sangre de los labios, luego solo me observó, su respiración tan agitada le daba un toque especial.

-No puedes darme órdenes Regina, fueron sus palabras antes de lanzarse sobre mi, sus besos a diferencia de todos los anteriores eran salvajes, tomo mi cuello y lo apretó con fuerza, lo que inició un placer poco usual.

No se molestó en quitarme nada, solo uso sus manos para pasar por debajo de mi vestido, para entrar en mi sin dificultad alguna. Me daba placer verla así. Nadie nunca me había dominado como ella, lo habían intentado pero solo por ella lo permitiría.

Esa misma noche, me pidió cosas que no habría imaginado, al principio solo se inclino ante mi tan caballerosamente como si fuese a pedir mi mano y beso mi sexo con pasión, mis gemidos la alentaban en cada lamida, mis piernas temblaban cada vez más, dudaba poder seguir de pie por mucho. Cuando llegue al orgasmo, me coloco sobre la cama y pidió que golpeara sus nalgas perfectas, sin pensarlo lo hice, el rojo combinaba muy bien con su piel. Estaba en éxtasis.

Bese, toque y explore cada parte de su piel de porcelana, deje marcas que fueron aprobadas por gemidos, su placer me embriago por completo. Descubrí la presión exacta para transformar una caricia de una risa a un gemido.

Sus ojos azules llenos de lujuria me derretian en ese momento podría darle mi reino sin arrepentimientos, si podía dominarme a mi de esta manera sería un juego de niños para ella hacer que el reino la adore incluso más que a mi.

En medio de las sábanas desordenadas Emma gemía por más y más, mi mano en su interior iba y venía profundo y despacio

-Por favor, mi Regina

-¿Por favor que, mi reina?

-Dame más

-Más? - dije mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis embestidas

-Si - decía entre gemidos

-Todavía llegas a otro? - dije divertida

-Majestad se lo suplico ten misericordia por favor

-Estoy a tus ordenes -

Finalmente toque su punto especial y sentí las contracciones del orgasmo, me quedé dentro disfrutando y me abrazó para que no me fuese muy lejos, cuando se calmó su respiración me di cuenta que se había dormido con una sonrisa dijo algo entre dormida.

-Te acompañare en la batalla. Me susurro.

Asentí con la cabeza, en ese momento no podía negarle nada.

Dormí pocas horas, pues debía estar lista para comandar el ejército antes del amanecer.

Mi traje se encontraba listo, no llevaba armadura pues no la necesitaba, solo pantalones de montar, mi capa negra y la chaqueta militar con el emblema de mi reino.

La espada, el escudo y el hacha también eran decorativas pues mi poder se encontraba en mis manos. Emma ya estaba lista, ella por insistencia mía usaba armadura la mejor diseñada de mi reino, también llevaba una espada y un escudo bien forjado. Estaba feliz de haberla enseñado a pelear.

La marcha inició al antes de la salida del sol. Mis mejores soldados estaban en perfecta formación y yo a la cabeza. Viajariamos a las afuera de la ciudad donde mi reino estuviera seguro. Y sin duda fue la mejor elección, pues los tres Reinos oponentes se concentraban cerca de las montañas esperando derrocarme.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Mis enemigos poseían los tres pilares alrededor de mi reino, el reino de plata eran expertos en minería y su riquezas provenían de la venta de armas, eran guerreros formidables y ambiciosos de las colinas de cobre del reino oscuro. Por otro lado el reino de las rosas, eran pacifistas y comerciantes, recuerdo haber hecho tratados comerciales con ellos, honorables sin duda, aún no entiendo qué hacen aquí y por último el reino blanco, débiles y amantes de la agricultura.

El ejército que se formaba frente a mi sin duda era impresionante, sus soldados triplicaban en número a los míos. Comandando se encontraba en rey David del reino blanco, el príncipe Orión del reino de plata y el príncipe Alfred del reino de las rosas. Sin duda ninguno de los reyes era tan tonto para enfrentarse a mi.

Mi caballo estaba en calma. Así que lo hice caminar delicadamente en frente de mis soldados, su reina debía guiarlos, no era nuestra ley que un soldado hiciera algo que el rey no pudiera.

-Escúchenme hombres! Comencé a gritar. Son sus hijas y sus esposas las que serán violadas y asesinadas, son sus hijos, sus hermanos o sus padres los que serán esclavos. No caeremos el día de hoy, ninguno de nosotros. Les prometo eso como su reina

Los gritos fueron fuertes, ensordecedores. Tanto que el mensajero de paz que habían enviado, detuvo su camino y retorno.

Aliste mi caballo. Y sentí el alquitrán de la magia corriendo con fuerza. Levanté mi espada y comencé a cabalgar con todo un ejército enfurecido a mis espaldas.

La estrategia del enemigo era obvia. Apenas comencé la marcha, su lluvia de flechas se vino sobre nosotros. Sólo necesite levantar mi mano para formar un escudo púrpura sobre mi ejército, ninguna flecha podría penetrarlo.

La primera en tener contacto con un soldado enemigo fui yo, pobre chico, no tendría más de 20 años de edad, mi espada lo atravesó por completo, su cuerpo inerte se desplomó en dos partes debido a la velocidad con la que corría mi caballo.

Emma había estado con un segundo ejército escondido detrás de la colina, no quería ponerla en riesgo, y no quería dejar su seguridad solo a la magia.

Después de ese pensamiento que Emma me robo, me concentré únicamente en la batalla.

El ejército oscuro era superado en número pero ni cinco soldados enemigos se comparaban con mi élite. Despreocupada entonces seguí en mi camino, aunque mi caballo era el más rápido, no quise cruzar el campo de batalla, sino quedarme en medio, y dejar que todo fluyera.

Con una delicada acrobacia baje del caballo, vi entonces al primer hombre correr hacia mi, un soldado blanco, tenía solo un hacha de guerra que agitaba para cortar cabezas, use mi escudo para detenerlo, sin duda no esperaba aquella resistencia, apenas tocó el suelo y mi espada lo atravesó.

El siguiente se acercó junto a dos más por mi espalda, los soldados solían hacer eso con frecuencia pensando que el escudo que llevaba allí era débil. El primer golpe sólo me alertó, así que me di vuelta para hacerlos volar con un movimiento de mi mano.

Quise comenzar a jugar en medio de aquella matanza, tomé mi espada y destripe a cada persona enemiga que me encontré en medio, la sangre ya comenzaba a manchar mi rostro, podía oler la desesperación.

Levante mi cabeza y vi a la gran caballería del ejército de plata entrando a la batalla, solté mi espada entonces, y coloque mis manos en el suelo. Al instante cada corcel se hundió en un lodo que los llevó directo al miedo.

Los jinetes, desesperados trataron de huir, lo que hizo que sólo quedarán rastros en la arena de sus cuerpos, al final era una trampa para ellos, no para los animales.

De todos los líderes el príncipe Orión, fue el primero en entrar en cólera, no le había gustado nada la pérdida tan pronta de sus mejores soldados, así que en un ataque de ira corrió directo hacia mi a todo galope, empuñando la gran espada de plata de su reino, saque entonces una pequeña daga de mi antebrazo y la lancé directo a su ojo, el pobre chico golpeó el sueño casi al instante.

Al levantarse estaba sangrando, su ira iba creciendo y se vino contra mí sin pensar en nada más, sus golpes eran fuertes, un digno guerrero de su reino. Iluso joven, no deseaba jugar mucho con él , así que lo tome del cuello apenas estuvo cerca de mi, lo levante asfixiando sus pulmones, empequeñeciendo su garganta.

-Esta guerra no es tuya, le dije. - Retírate y te perdonaré.

El muchacho afirmó con la cabeza, así que lo deje ir, a los pocos segundos, lo poco que quedaba del ejército de plata se retiraba desesperado hacia las colinas.

En cambio el ejército de las rosas, había sido perdonado por completo, nunca habían sido grandes guerreros y solía conversar con su rey. El honor hace a una reina una gran reina.

Así que éramos sólo nosotros, David y yo. Después de lo que vieron sus soldados no quisieron luchar más, lo vi tratando de huir del campo de batalla como una rata. Pero no lo permitiría.

En mi mano se formó una llamarada que use para cubrir cada escape que pudiera tener David. Sus soldados entrando en pánico soltaron sus armas y pidieron misericordia. Pero David no lo hizo, él sostuvo su espada contra mi en cada momento.

Mis soldados rápidamente formaron un círculo alrededor de los dos, esa era nuestra forma, solo uno debía vivir.

Solté mi escudo, y solté mi hacha, la sangre que cubría mi rostro era el mejor maquillaje de guerra que hubiera usado.

David, tomo posición de ataque,protegiéndose con su escudo.

Levanté mis brazos y le grite:

-Este es tu momento príncipe encantador, enfrentame.

Rápidamente el hombre corrió hacia mi, y abalanzó su espada sobre mi cabeza, su rostro de miedo fue terriblemente satisfactorio pues en el momento en que sostuve su espada con mis manos.

Él lo sabía, no podía siquiera alcanzarme. Estaba perdido.

Gire la espada mandando al hombre al suelo, rápidamente se levantó y trató de golpearme a puño limpio, pero sólo terminó con sus manos rotas.

Ya estando en el suelo, derrotado, lo escuché suplicar. Fue un momento de gloria, así que forme de nuevo el fuego en mi mano, David solo escupió un poco de sangre y me dijo:

-Es peligroso confundir venganza con justicia Regina. No lo olvides.

Sonreí entonces, y levanté mi mano para acabar con todo.

-No lo hagas! Grito Emma.

Estaba tan distraída en la batalla que no note el momento en que mi segundo ejército había entrado guiados por Emma que creía que no podría contra la caballería de plata.

Estaba cubierta de sangre también, sin duda había estado luchando contra su propia gente pero ahora, se encontraba frente a mi, abogando por su padre.

-El, no es tu enemigo, ninguno de ellos es tu enemigo. Me seguía gritando.

-No lo entiendes Emma, su ejército a venido a irrumpir en nuestro reino. ¿Crees que él me perdonaría si pudiera?

-Debes demostrar que eres mejor reina que esto.

-Emma, ¿has considerado alguna vez que soy la buena?

Su rostro se torno confundido, y lo supe. Para ella solo seguía siendo la reina malvada. Luego de eso no podría decir que la ira se apoderó de mí, fue algo más, cuando mi mano atravesó a David separando su corazón de su pecho, el cual ya no era rojo sino manchado de una ligera oscuridad.

-Esto! Es lo que soy Emma. Soy la Reina Malvada.

Y apreté mi mano con fuerza haciendo que el corazón se convirtiera en una pila de cenizas, mientras que el pobre Rey moría al instante.

Levante entonces mi mano en forma de victoria, y todos mis soldados gritaron mi nombre, todos menos Emma, que seguía de pie al lado del cuerpo de su padre.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

No hay mayor gloria que entrar en tu reino victoriosa, la gente agradecida aplaudiendo desde las casas, la rosas por las calles y la sensación de saber que no tendrás una terrible muerte.

A mi lado estaba Erick que había sobrevivido sin problemas, de hecho, de nuestro reino pocos no habían regresado.

-Hoy honramos a los caídos, cada esposa e hijos, cada esposo e hijas, cada padre y madre, no quedarán desamparados. Fue mi primera proclama.

Emma por otro lado, había regresado con los pocos soldados de su reino, no deseaba verla, así que mi orden fue clara y nadie la desobedecio.

-Majestad, interrumpió Erick. Según las leyes de los Reinos, al haber vencido en batalla, tiene derecho a tomar tierras y esclavos de los perdedores.

-Aquí no existe tal cosa como la esclavitud Erick, recuerdalo. Y con respecto a las tierras, tengo grandes planes de ampliación.

El hombre sonrió y se retiro con la típica reverencia, había mucho que celebrar para los soldados.

Esa misma noche, las puertas de la fortelza fueron abiertas para que cada persona del reino pudiese celebrar, el festín, el vino y la música parecían no tener fin, solo era un pequeño gasto para las arcas del reino.

Así que camine en medio de mi gente, los jóvenes y los ancianos parecían ser los más agradecidos, de vez en vez me abrazaban, tocaban mis hombros o extendían sus mano, los regalos también eran muchos.

Dicidi entonces tomar asiento, y comer algo, todo se veía delicioso, desde que teníamos empleados bien pagados y no esclavos las cosas habían mejorado mucho.

Cuando ya tenía algunas copas de más, las chicas y algunos chicos comenzaron a acercarse con otras intenciones, algunos eran recatados y sólo ofrecían rosas y hermosas palabras, pero otros alentados por la bebida, se sentaban en mis piernas y trataban de robarse mis besos o quizás algo mas, sin duda los rechace, se venían momentos importantes para el reino.

Al amanecer, todos regresaron a sus labores habituales, incluyéndome, ahora que tenía más Reinos que controlar.

Mi primera carta fue para el reino de la plata, en ella escribí sin rodeos que a cambio de la vida del joven príncipe, el reino de la plata cubriría el hierro necesario para la construcción de nuevas estructuras en mi reino. Si se negaban, pues la guerra continuaría.

La segunda para el reino de las rosas era un poco más ligera, el rey quien era un antiguo conocido mío, debía ayuda a transportar y forjar nuevos tratos comerciales para el reino oscuro.

Y finalmente la tercera carta que dividí en dos era para el Reino blanco, una que era para la monarquía donde, pedí en ella que ningún hombre, mujer, niño o anciano de ese reino volviera a tocar esta tierra, y la otra para el pueblo, que daba una oportunidad de derrocar a la reina Snowhite con el apoyo del Reino oscuro y ostentar en el poder a alguien más acto.

Cada una fue enviada, y las respuestas no tardaron, las dos primeras fueron aceptadas, nadie después de ver mi poder querría una segunda dosis.

La enviada a Snowhite no fue respondida. Pero la de su pueblo si, para mi sorpresa, un grupo de enanos muy cercanos a la reina, estaban dispuestos a ayudar a mi propuesta. En ella además explicaban que la princesa había regresado lo que traía problemas a sus planes. Pedían además una reunión conmigo.

Acepte esa reunión en medio del bosque al día siguiente. Había escuchado historias sobre los enanos, eran trabajadores y no solían mentir, quizás podía confiar en ellos.

En el lugar y momento de la reunión solo hice acto de presencia en una nube de humo púrpura, los enanos sorprendidos entraron en pánico, no habían visto algo igual.

-Caballeros es un placer recibirlos. Les dije haciendo una reverencia.

El que parecía más anciano de ellos, habló entonces :

-Mi nombre es gruñón Reina Regina. Creo que es mi deber explicar en que situación estamos, hace muchos años ya, ayudamos a Snowhite a tomar el poder por encima de su madre, la reina Cora, no dudamos en aquel entonces unirnos a su causa, pero ahora Snowhite se ha perdido en el recelo, la inseguridad y el poder. Desde hace tiempo planeamos la forma de derrocarla, de hecho nuestro primer movimiento fue eliminar a la princesa quien es la sucesora pero no tuvimos suerte.

-¿La princesa Emma? pregunte.

-Así es, aprovechamos la confusión generada por usted para hacerla desaparecer pero ha retornado de nuevo a su reino.

No supe que pensar, estos idiotas habían hecho sufrir a Emma.

-La princesa Emma queda fuera de esto, sentencie.

-Sabemos que la princesa ha compartido tiempo con usted Majestad, todos en nuestro reino lo saben ahora. No juzgamos, solo queremos un futuro mejor, la reina Snowhite ahora está sola, con todo el respeto Majestad nosotros no permitiremos que una mujer loca nos gobierne.

-Acaban de hacer un trato enanos.

Los pequeños hombres sonrieron. Nos dimos la mano y se fueron con un grupo de mis mejores guerreros, todos listos a ayudar a su causa.

Me quedé allí entonces un rato de pie perdida en mi pensamiento.

-Creí reconocer un aroma a manzanas muy familiar por aquí, escuche a mis espaldas.

-Olvidé que siempre sabías como encontrarme. Le respondi a Ruby mientras me daba la vuelta.

Ella se acerco y me beso con la misma pasión de siempre. La extrañaba, sus manos, sus gestos, su cabello y sus profundos ojos verdes.

Entonces lloré, la abrace muy fuerte y llore. Ella como siempre lo hacía me entregó su cariño y me consoló sin pedir nada a cambio.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado desde su partida, le conté sobre Emma, sobre la guerra y sobre mi.

Ella me explicó que había encontrado más de los suyos, que había formado un hogar y que estaba feliz con una viajera de un lugar llamado Kansas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi reina. Dijo Ruby. - Pero no estoy aquí por esos hermosos labios, los enanos han convocado a todos los rechazados por los Charming, así que mi gente ha regresado. Se dice incluso que hoy se reunirían con la reina malvada que les ofreció ayuda.

Comencé a reír.

-Es verdad, acabo de enviar un ejército para ayudar a su causa.

-No esperaba menos de ti mi amor. Pero¿, no pelearás tu misma?

-Mi batalla ya ha sido ganada.

-Y si yo te lo pidiera.

-No podría negarme. Tu seguridad sería mi prioridad.

Ruby toco la cicatriz de mi labio y me beso.

\- Entonces vamos, de nuevo la guerra nos espera.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

No podía creer que una vez más estuviera en la entrada del reino blanco, la situación era similar pero al mismo tiempo completamente diferente.

Las puertas fueron abiertas por los mismos soldados que estaban acompañados de los enanos.

-Majestad, bienvenida. Me dijo gruñón

Le hice una pequeña reverencia y comencé a marchar, Ruby estaba a mi lado guiando su propio ejército de hombres lobo. Esa mujer era demasiado admirable.

Al entrar noté una gran diferencia, las calles estaban descuidadas, muchas casas desalojadas, las plazas y los lugares públicos estaban llenos de propaganda política sin sentido y el castillo estaba por completo cerrado, solo la guardia real se mantenía a favor de la reina.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí , gruñón?

-La reina ha enloquecido por completo, los así llamados medio humanos que aún permanecían ocultos fueron expuestos y desterrados, reclutaron jóvenes, aún no aptos para una guerra, para luchar incesantemente contra usted y la mayoría de nuestros tesoros fueron entregados a otros Reinos por apoyo militar.

Después de la muerte del Rey todo el reino estaba en bancarrota y la reina se ha atrincherado en el castillo, dicen que no reconoce a nadie, nisiquiera a la princesa Emma.

No sabía si eso era una victoria pero me complacía un poco.

Las puertas del castillo eran débiles, sin duda no hechas para estar cerradas. Los soldados blancos comenzaron a golpear las puertas con un bastón de hierro, los pocos que quedaban de la guardia real trataban de evitar la entrada de los demás, lanzando flechas desde lo alto de muralla.

No quise intervenir, mis soldados y yo solo estábamos por protección, en caso de una sorpresa.

Y así fue, la idea desesperada de la reina fue lanzar aceite hirviendo a su propia gente.

No tuve opción, solo detener aquella marea de muerte con mis manos. Los soldados que hacía pocos días estaban odiandome y esperando mi muerte, ahora me miraban agradecidos.

Ruby entonces entró en acción, ella y sus hombres usando sus habilidades subieron por los muros rápidamente, y comenzaron a lanzar cuerpos llenos de mordidas de lobos.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron. De mano de los hombres lobo. Les di una señal a mis hombres, para que se quedarán afuera, solo entraron Ruby, el grupo de enanos y yo.

Mi capa se arrastraba por completo. No tenía idea de a donde ir, así que todos seguimos a gruñón. Que nos llevó al salón del trono, allí la reina estaba hablando sola, gritando y dando órdenes al viento.

-Rápido soldados, debemos vencer a Regina!

Me detuve justo frente a ella, al inicio no me reconoció, pero en su primer momento de lucidez se fue sobre mi a golpes.

-Tu los matastes. Mataste a Emma y mataste a David.

Sostuve sus pequeñas manos y me las quite de encima.

-Que débil eres al huir de tu realidad así, no mereces ser reina Snowhite.

-Lo perdí todo debido a ti, te odio.

-Perdiste todo debido a tu ansia de destruirme, el juicio que te hice fue justo, solo tu esperas venganza.

-¿Porque la mataste, porque a mi hija Emma?

-Ella no está muerta, ella volvió con tus hombres. Dime ¿donde esta?

-Esa es una impostora, es una mentirosa, como tu, eres una mentirosa Regina. Todos me mienten.

Y sin más comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo por todo el salón, entre murmullos y gritos. Ruby la miró con lástima, pero los enanos no habían cambiado de posición. Con armas en mano se preparaban para acabar con la reina.

Fue algo que nunca habría pensado ver. Mientras Snowhite, lloraba en el suelo desconsolada, cada uno de sus siete enanos la rodeo para clavarle una daga, el primero fue gruñón, le cortó la garganta de un solo golpe, luego los demás, uno a uno hasta que sólo quedó sangre y lágrimas de la reina

Hubo un momento de silencio, que fue roto por uno de los soldados del reino blanco que había entrado un poco antes de morir la reina.

-Ha muerto la reina… Ha muerto la reina!

Y al instante el salón del reino estaba lleno de soldados y aldeanos, sorprendidos y murmurando.

-Ha muerto la reina, que viva la reina! Grito gruñón.

Todo el salón se llenó de aplausos y de personas arrodilladas ante mi.

-Larga vida a la reina Regina! Grito Ruby

-Largo sea su reinado Majestad, también habló otro de los enanos.

Me acerqué entonces al cuerpo de Snowhite y tome su corona.

-Esto no me pertenece. Solo hay una reina, y es la princesa Emma.

Gruñón se acercó a mí y me susurro:

-La princesa Emma ha estado encerrada en el calabozo desde su llegada por órdenes de la ex reina.

-Entonces traedla inmediatamente. Grite.

Tres soldados salieron disparados hacia los calabozos para luego volver con una Emma completamente lejana a la que recordaba. Su cuerpo estaba maltratado, probablemente por los golpes de los guardias, su aspecto era de alguien derrotado.

Me arrodille frente a ella y bese sus manos.

-Mi reina, ¿que te ha pasado?.

Su mirada estaba perdida, no parecía estar siquiera escuchandome. Me levanté entonces y tomé su rostro en mis manos.

-Mi amada, fueron sus palabras antes de desmayarse en mis brazos.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Durante un día y una noche, estuve sentada a su lado, nuevamente su cuerpo estaba herido, sufriendo y esta vez no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Oswald había llegado casi al instante para ver cómo seguía, pero ni ese peculiar hombre me dio esperanzas:

-Lo siento mi reina, esta vez no podemos salirnos con la nuestra. La medicina no puede hacer nada, quizás su magia si.

La magia no podía ayudarme esta vez. Había consumido tanto poder, en la guerra, que aún tenía rastros del alquitrán por mis venas. Usar magia sanadora sobre Emma, permitiría que toda la fuerza oscura que todavía tenía en mi se manifestará en ella.

-La magia Oswald, no es opción.

-Entonces no puedo hacer más, Majestad y se retiró.

Me quede con ella a solas de nuevo, la veía hablar en sueños, me llamaba. Y trataba de zafarse de las sábanas, constantemente las vendas que le ponían se las quitaba, no consumía ni agua.

Al parecer ella misma se había rendido.

Para la segunda noche, había una luna llena perfecta. Su luz cubría por completo el rostro de Emma, estaba sereno, era la primera vez desde que la volví a ver.

No pude aguantar y me acosté a su lado, acaricie su cabello, su mejilla y sus manos.

-Mi amor, mi vida, mi reina. Regresa a mi por favor. Le suplique.

Ella por momento abrió sus ojos, y acarició igualmente mi mejilla, secando la lágrima que bajaba lentamente.

-Regina, he sido una tonta, y temo que se me ha terminado el tiempo. Ya me sanaste dos veces, sanaste mi cuerpo y también sanaste mi alma. Te amo.

La abrace más fuerte. Y lloré en su pecho.

-Desearía poder haber sido como tu. Tan hermosa e impetuosa, mi reina. Continuó hablando.

Finalmente cerró sus ojos y su pecho se detuvo.

-No, no, no me dejes Emma por los dioses!

Pero ella no me respondió. Fue la primera vez que perdí la cordura por completo, lo único que deseaba se había ido, justo de mis brazos una vez más.

Mis manos comenzaron a tornarse negras, las venas se brotaron de mi piel, y mis ojos ahora eran de un rojo intenso. Todas las nubes oscuras cubrían el reino y los truenos asustaban a niños y adultos por igual.

Entonces lo hice, corté mis muñecas y deje salir toda mi magia, todo mi deseo. El alquitrán comenzó a cubrir a Emma, y la nube de humo púrpura invadió toda la habitación, tornándose cada vez más oscura. Sentía las heridas de la batalla haciendo estragos. Cada golpe que había recibido, cada herida empezó a abrirse, lo que significaba que estaba funcionando.

Emma consumió por su piel toda mi magia, tornando su cabello de un blanco perfecto y cada una de sus heridas sano rápidamente, sentí entonces que me abandonaron todas mis fuerzas, caí al suelo sin remedio alguno.

Al despertar me encontraba en mi habitación en el reino oscuro, solo que habían pequeños cambios, como el tazón de manzanas perfectas al lado de mi cama.

-Siempre me gustó esta habitación, tu habitación, nuestra habitación. Dijo Emma.

Gire rápidamente hacia ella, que se encontraba sentada a mi lado, lucía muy diferente, no solo por su cabello ahora blanco, sino por su piel que brillaba, sus ojos aún más azules y sus labios perfectamente rojos, además había adquirido un gusto por la ropa oscura que me llamaba la atención.

-Luces hermosa mi amor, le dije.

Ella sonrió y me beso en la frente, nos abrazamos por un largo rato.

-Tengo un poco de sed, ¿puedes traerme algo de agua Emma?

Inmediatamente Emma, movió su mano y con una nube de humo blanco apareció un vaso de agua para mi.

-¿Tienes magia? Pregunte con miedo.

Ella sonrió y me dijo:

-Este poder, es gracias a ti. Finalmente entendí por que me sentía tan atraída por ti. Eres un demonio Regina, la maldad está presente en ti, no eres solo un apodo, eres quien conquistara todos los Reinos.

Su forma de hablar era lejana a la Emma de antes, parecía que su alma hubiese obtenido el conocimiento de una anciana. Tan firme, tan decidida, tan excitante.

-Aún no entiendo Emma, ¿como obtuviste ese poder?

-Tu magia Regina, estaba siendo cubierta por un manto de amabilidad, respeto, miedo y buenos modales. Al llegar a la desesperación toda esa magia salió, renovada y desbocada como un caballo salvaje. E hizo que mi magia despertara.

Movió sus dedos para formar una rosa de energía blanca, que se desvaneció en mi mano.

-Tanto poder mi Reina, nadie nos detendrá ahora.

Hice un pequeño esfuerzo por levantarme de la cama, era extraño, mis heridas habían sido sanadas igual que las de Emma, mi cabello ahora tenía un largo mechón blanco y mis labios pintaban el mismo rojo que el de mi amante.

-Estamos unidas por la magia mi Reina Malvada.

Me di la vuelta, y note como podía leer su pensamiento, podía leer sus ojos, sus movimientos y sus deseos. Realmente era mágico.

-Eso significa Emma, que no me odias.

-Jamás mi Reina. Mi deseo es permanecer a tu lado y lograr nuestro destino.

-¿Destino?

-Si, tu y yo Regina, uniremos a todas las naciones, no habrá más reinados, ni monarquías obsoletas, cada reino elegirá a un líder que gobernará por el deseo de todos.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-En mi interior siempre lo supe. Mi Reina.

Entonces me beso, fuerte y apasionadamente, casi me arranca los labios, su fuerza ahora era salvaje, y me contagiaba de ella.

Tanto poder oscuro repartido entre dos personas que se amaban, a mí me parecía el mejor plan de todos.


	17. Chapter 17

Epílogo.

Muchos siglos habían pasado desde que había perdido a Emma, no se por que se me había permitido recordar toda nuestra vida juntas.

Cada batalla, cada beso, a nuestro hijo y los muchos logros que obtuvimos.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, en este hospital a pasos de adoptar a este pequeño ángel, Henry será su nombre, igual que el de mi padre. Y sé que él será la clave para traer de regreso a mi amada.

No importa cuanto tiempo invierta o poder, reconstruire la realidad mil veces hasta poder encontrarnos de nuevo.

El lugar es Storybrooke, y en la oficina de la alcaldesa te esperare.


End file.
